Psytrance Releases
Welcome to The wiki info site about psychedelic, progressive trance, ambient and more! since august 2008. :Psychedelic ::Mandalavandalz - King Of The Bad Trips - (6 Dimension Soundz) ::Anahata - Conduktor - (Area 709) ::VA - Omnipresence - (Vertigo) ::Braincell - Frequency Evolution - (Glowing Flame) ::Manifold - Mental Suggestion - (Sun Station) ::Squazoid - Fantasia - (Demon Tea) ::Ekoplex - Journey Of The Turtle - (Ektoplazm) ::EVP - Holographic Consciousness (Wildthings) ::The Zap - Big Bang (Tip.World) ::Yudhisthira - Civilization And Transcendance - (Glowing Flame) :Progressive ::Trancemission - Obsession - (Iboga Mexico / IBM-004) ::Liquid Soul - Love In Stereo - (Iboga) ::VA - Tall Poppy Syndrome - (Cosmic Conspiracy) ::VA - Set:9 Desert Selections - (Iboga) ::VA - Sea Of Vapours - (Zenon) ::Duca - After Dark - (Tribal Vision) :Full On ::Painkiller - License To Heal - (Nutek / NUT-016) ::VA - High Definition Edition Vol.1 - (Agitato / AGT-058) ::VA - Ibiza Unleashed Vol.1 - (On The Move / OTM-005) ::VA - Renew - (Shivlink) ::Profound - Time To Dance - (Syncro Music) ::Bigabo - The Last Liquid - (Psy Core) ::Wizzy Noise - Renaissance - (Harmonia) ::220 Volts - Overcharged - (Phantasm) ::VA - Orientation Vol.4 - (Dacru) ::Imix - MindWaves - (Digital Drugs Coalition) :Dark / Night Psytrance ::VA - Psynostra - (Goanmantra / GOA-005) ::VA - Attack Of The Living Trance Zombies - (Psyber Tribe / PST-004) ::VA - Lotus Seed - (Dharmaharmony) ::VA - Tapasya - (Omveda) ::Enichkin - A Particle Of Infinity - (The 5th Element) ::Vectro Electro - Beat Em Up - (Samsara) ::VA - Turbulences - (Parvati) ::VA - Macao - (Yabai) ::Slug - Hardwired - (Nexus Media) ::Faxi Nadu - Modern Knight - (Digital Drugs Coalition) :Ambient / Chillout / Downtempo ::VA - Chillum Vol.5 - (Agitato / AGT-057) ::VA - Earthbeatz - (Native Harmonics) ::Temple Hedz - Between Worlds - (2012 Music) ::Phona and Offthesky - Escape Kit - (Somnia) ::Saatvik Sequencers - The Middle Path - (Audio Ashram) ::Entheogenic - Flight Of The Urubus - (Universal Symbiosis) ::Shakri - 4 Ever N Ever - (Moonsun) ::VA - Ease Division 3 - (Spiral Trax) *Zillion Mental Anarchie Records / Greece *Ektoplazm / Canada *Zenon Records / Australia *Escape Records / France *Pure Perception Records / South Carolina *Waldfrieden Events / Germany *VA - Digital Drugs 3 Shape The Machine - 2008 / Dark Psytrance *Dousk - Kind Of Human - 2008 / Other *Lotus Omega - Recycle Bin - 2000 / Psychedelic Trance *Autonomech - Cryptic Witch Bliss EP - 2008 / Progressive Trance *VA - Bush Food - 2007 / Progressive Trance *Sensient - Zone Effect EP - 2007 / Progressive Trance *Shadow FX - Direct Influence - 2007 / Progressive Trance *Sensient - AntiFluoro - 2006 / Progressive Trance *Krumelur - Paramoral - 2006 / Progressive Trance *Criss Source and Marc O' Tool - Hot Spot (2008) / Progressive House *Criss Source and Marc O' Tool - Showtime (2007) / Progressive House *Tetrameth - Psychological Pyrotechnics - 2006 / Progressive Trance *Cujorius One - Creating A Second Sun (2006) / Tech Trance *Sensient - Pressure Optimal (2005) / Progressive Trance *VA - Intelligent Manipulation (2005) / Progressive Trance *Soul Kontakt - Deliverance EP (2008) / Full On *Ekoplex - Enter The Dragon EP (2008) / Psychedelic Trance *VA - Permutations (2004) / Progressive Trance *VA - Eyes Rolling (2003) / Progressive Trance *VA - Zila (2003) / Psychedelic Trance ; Genres * Psychedelic * Progressive * Full On * Dark / Night * Ambient ; Browse * Artists * Labels * Links VA - Earthbeatz Native Harmonics' first release, Earthbeatz, skilfully merges a stimulating diversity of rhythms from Psytrance, Dub, Breaks, Drum and Bass, Tribal, Electronica and downbeat grooves. Eight artists from New Zealand and two from Australia convey their ongoing inspirations from nature in this compelling journey through mystic forests, twilight hours, the dark of night and the liquid light... Read More VA - Omnipresence This release reflects Vertigo’s views on morning psychedelic sound today. Compilation consists of 10 tracks made by famous producers from Australia, Finland, Israel and Russia. These countries are very different, but the best quality sound is definitely omnipresent. And we can find it! All tunes carefully chosen from musicians freshest stuff, instead №2 “Air symphony” (made by... Read More Braincell - Frequency Evolution Not long ago it has been, since the Brainalien from Switzerland feasted us with a load of his mind-bending substance and transformed our sense of reality the way we're all familiar to, yet again he is here with something so fresh and ripe and new that is completely potent to take us again for a wild journey to distant galaxies and back. You will have some high times during this journey... Read More VA - Tall Poppy Syndrome Cosmic Conspiracy Records presents the sixth release and fifth instalment in a series of world renowned compilations. Tall Poppy Syndrome is a themed collection of non conforming and staunchly eccentric sound that is not afraid to stand out. Subliminally drawing upon the melting pot of social and tribal culture. Varying forms of electronica have been absorbed and secreted through the... Read More VA - Sea Of Vapours Zenon presents Sea of Vapours, a double cd compiled and mixed by label Dj - Nokturnal. Featuring fresh tracks from the cream of the Zenon crop, this 2 disc package contains one cd smoothly mixed for your home listening pleasure, and another with the standalone tracks. After nearly a decade of performing Darvin is honoured to commit his Nokturnal incarnation to the Zenon sound... Read More VA - Ease Division 3 We have now arrived to the third chapter in our successful downbeat and chill-out series... Eleven exquisite tunes selected by swedish electronic music composer Magnus Birgersson, more known as Solar Fields. His first album 'Reflective Frequencies' was released 2001 on french label Ultimae. Today Magnus has released five full length albums and is a well established name in the ambient music scene... Read More Protonica - Upstream Remixes CD Protonica was born when Piet Kaempfer and Ralf Dietze aka Ralle aus Halle started producing together in 2004. Their creative joint venture culminated in the creation of 'Orion Sleepers' which saw release on AP Records in 2006. This first outing was followed up by their celebrated first ever long player, 'Search', last year. In 2008, producers from all over the world were invited to remix one of its most popular tracks, 'Upstream', the result of which is now being re-released as a remix collection compiled by AP Records to feed your neurons with fresh vibes. Progenitor from Greece, Synaptic, Sonic Species from Great Britain, Alchemix, WyL E Peyote from Northern Ireland, Solar Sound Network, Psyborg from Italy and Paulina Cewe from Sweden all did their very best in order to give 'Upstream' a new feel: Oscillating between progressive and trance, with elements of psy which are eloquently mixed with subtle tones of techno, house and crisp minimal, the Progenitor remix drives forward energetically, whereas the hard progressive beats of Synaptic amaze with creaky effects. Sonic Species' deep and mind-enhancing remix cranks up a gear as they throw in an abundance of interstellar frequencies and other time-bending elements and above all, a lot of drive. Alchemix' rework sounds quirky and energising, WyL E Peyote tear the roof off with their explosive remix, whilst Solar Sound Network beam the dancers into another dimension. Psyborg sounds grippingly maniacal, and Paulina Cewe sweet and cosmic. An amazingly versatile collection that melds mind-expanding grooves with intense feeling and amazingly lush harmonies - just like Protonica's original track. Other Highlights *VA - Synthetic Chronicles (Neurobiotics) *VA - Destinations 2 (Iono Music) *VA - Shanti Jatra Vibes (Purple Hexagon) *VA - Digital Speakers 2 (Kagdila) *VA - Chacruna - (Neurobiotics) Expected Releases for Upcoming Period *Audiopathik - Global Killer - (Acidance) *Flame On Fire - Mission Emotion - (Dance N Dust) *OOOD - Fourthough - (Phar Psyde) *Will-O'-The-Wisp - Long Sleep Plain - (Cosmicleaf) *Mubali - Shenanigans - (Trishula) *One Tasty Morsel - Illogitechnicallity - (Zenon) *Kaya Project - And So It Goes - (Interchill) *Neural Rectifier Syndrome - Problem, Reaction, Solution - (Last Possible Solution) *Kliment - The Perpetual Ritual - (Electrik Dream) *Chromosome - DMT Cowboys - (Vertigo) See Full List! Pure Perception Records Pure Perception was created in 2007 with the goal of releasing high quality, underground electronic music to the world. With sounds ranging from progressive to ambient, minimal to psychedelic, tribal to techno, and everything else in between all having a unique vibe and distinct atmosphere... See Label Profile __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse